The Healing Girl
by yamitamashii
Summary: Inuyasha is hated and even hates himself, until he meets a girl who can heal all his wounds. A girl who was different from everybody else, and a girl who's sister he killed...
1. Death

A/N- hope you enjoy the stori!  
  
He had been through so much.. it hurt him to think about it.. It hurt him to think about his mom, and his dad for that matter..  
  
He hated humans, he hated his life, he hated himself even. But what he hated most about himself was the fact that he was turning out to be just like his cold hearted and cruel brother. He hated the fact that he had no parents left and his only relative was a brother that hated him. He hated the fact that he would kill anyone, even women and children, without mercy. He hated the fact that he was always "wanted" and was always on the run.  
  
He hated being a hanyou. There was no place for him.  
  
Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he be like anyone and live a happy peaceful life? Why couldn't he be like any of the other village boys? Why did his mother get killed? Why did he change every blue moon? He managed to find the answers.  
  
Because he was a hanyou.  
  
He despised himself. He found no one else that was like him. They were either human or youkai. He hated that. That he had no one that could understand him.  
  
He lived in loneliness.  
  
And now he was getting prepared to kill another village.  
  
He stood beside a river and looked at his own reflection with horror. He hated himself.  
  
He walked boldly into the village and flexed his claws.  
  
Everyone ran screaming. They all knew and feared him, even if he was only 13. It didn't matter.  
  
He slashed out at everyone. Blood flew everywhere. It seeped into the ground, causing more screams, more chaos.  
  
He smelled food. It was coming from that hut. The hut in the corner of the village..  
  
Inuyasha walked into the small house, his head brushing the ceiling. He saw a teenage girl curled up beside the fire, clutching a little girl.  
  
She had a weapon, bows and arrows.  
  
"Don't come any closer," she warned.  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Why? Are you scared?" He knew for a fact she was scared, he sensed it.  
  
"I am only protecting my baby sister, Kagome, since you have killed all my other family members," she said. Inuyasha took a look into her eyes. They held fire, and a hunger for revenge.  
  
'Now they know how it feels to be parentless, now they know how I feel,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I am Kikyou, protecter of the Shikon Jewel! Do not step any closer! I will defiantly kill you!"  
  
She watched as he ran toward her, and he was fast.  
  
Too fast.  
  
He grabbed onto her neck, but not before she was able to shoot one of her powerful arrows at him.  
  
Inuyasha growled. This person, this human, had dared to shoot him? Very strange.  
  
He twisted his fingers around her neck, applying more pressure by the minute. He watched as she struggled to breath, clawing at his hands.  
  
Then something made him loosen his grip. The little girl had woken up.  
  
'Oh well, I'll kill her too,' he thought  
  
But the little girl did not run away, as he thought she might have. She stood up, a defiant look in her eyes. "Let go you jerk!" she screamed, her face turning red from held back tears.  
  
"Let go of my sister!" she repeated.  
  
Inuyasha did nothing but tighten his grip.  
  
He felt the woman go limp under his grip. It told him she was dead. He threw her on the floor carelessly.  
  
"Nee-chan!" (does that mean sister? Hopefully it does hehe)  
  
The little girl rushed toward her sister. "Wake up!! You can't die now!" she said desperately.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the little girl knelt beside her sister and cried. The tears that flowed from her eyes were like diamonds. Pure, beautiful diamonds.  
  
This somehow reminded Inuyasha of himself, how he had cried when his mother had died, and it was the same way too, by suffocation.  
  
Something in his heart gave a jolt. Some of his wall of hatred fell apart, and opened up to this girl, although he didn't know it.  
  
Kikyou groaned, a sign that indicated she was still alive, but barely.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome.. I shouldn't have let you watch that.."  
  
Kagome reached out to caress her sister's cheek. "Don't say sorry! It wasn't your fault! It was that dumb hanyou's fault! He should've never come to this village!" she screamed, tears plummeting down her face.  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback. 'That stupid hanyou' that's what she had called him. And that's what he was. He could only watch as the small girl kept crying.  
  
"Do not cry dear sister, it is not like you. You are always smiling and happy," Kikyou whispered.  
  
"Take the Shikon Jewel, and-" she could hardly breath anymore. "take it and run!"  
  
She pressed a bright and glittering jewel into the small girl's hands.  
  
"Nee- nee-chan! Noo! Don't die! Please! I don't want you to! Noooo!"  
  
But she had already begun her journey to the heavens above.  
  
Kagome stared at her sister in shock. No, this had not just happened. It was just a dream, this wasn't true. She tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening, but she knew it was. She looked over to her sister's murderer, feeling anger and the need for revenge build inside her. But then she remembered the Shikon Jewel was in her hold now. She couldn't stain it with hatred! That would ruin everything her sister had worked. Her soul had to remain pure.  
  
She tried to look at it in a way her sister would. Her sister would forget and forgive, but she could not. Forcing herself to try to see it a different way, she opened her eyes and looked at him again.  
  
What she saw was a bit surprising to her. She saw what was underneath the killer. She saw hurt and pity. She saw anger. But what she saw most was sadness. The sadness was so great that it made her want to cry again.  
  
Then she did something totally unexpected. She ran and hugged him.  
  
Even thought he smelt of blood and dirt, she still wrapped her small arms around his waist.  
  
Inuyasha's POV..  
  
My eyes widened in shock. This girl was hugging me? After what I had done to her sister, I had thought that she would want to come charging at me with a kitchen knife or something.  
  
It had been such a long time since anyone had every hugged me, or even dared to come close to me. Only mother had hugged me when I was little, and now I had this girl's family. This was all my fault.  
  
But for now I put my guiltiness aside and hugged her back.  
  
She was so soft and cute; I couldn't help but to feel sorry for her.  
  
I bent down o her height. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I- I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
She nodded her head and sniffed a little. Suddenly she buried her face into my chest, hugging onto me tight.  
  
This.. girl, wasn't she afraid of me? Obviously not, for she kept crying, having not a care in the world.  
  
This reminded me of when I had cried, and mother had been by my side, soothing me, saying that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Now I did this. Even thought I felt a little embarrassed, I kept on saying soothing words and patting her back.  
  
One minute ago, I had been killing the entire village, now I was comforting this girl. What did her sister call her? Kagemi? Kagame? Kagome? Ka- wait, it was Kagome wasn't it? Yes, that was her name, wasn't it? ..  
  
Normal POV..  
  
The entire village was dead except for one little girl, who was fast asleep on Inuyasha's lap. She looked so innocent and cute when she was sleeping. Inuyasha moved a bit uncomfortably. He didn't like the feeling of this human girl sleeping on him like he was a pillow! And most of his pity for the little dirty human had left now, and anger, confusion and most of his old self had replaced that pity.  
  
'Now this girl knows how it feels to be parentless,' he thought, trying to convince himself that that was the truth.  
  
But he knew it wasn't. This girl was different. She forgave him. She was kind. She even had hugged him. Kagome.. Kagome.. 


	2. Broken

A/N- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Me soso happy!!! Enjoy the chapie!!!!  
  
Inuyasha looked everywhere, just to check, to make sure nobody was watching an assassin get used as a pillow...  
  
He felt the girl stirring. She opened her warm, chestnut eyes, peering at him with a cute little smile playing on her rosebud lips. She got up and stared at the body of her dead sister. She slowly tried to pick her up. Finally turning to him she asked, "Could you help me carry her? I want to bury her."  
  
Seeing no response from him, she sighed and continued her attempts to try to drag her sister outside.  
  
Suddenly both she and her sister were lifted in the air.  
  
She was riding in the hanyou's arms! It was so comforting here, she didn't understand why. Didn't he just kill her sister? And yet, here she was, fully trusting this half - deamon.  
  
And he was helping her! He would actually take the time to help her bury the person that he killed...  
  
And the jewel! All of a sudden, the world was pressed on her two little shoulders.  
  
They landed at a small opening in the forest. Millions of wild flowers grew here, their vivid and, oh so beautiful colors looked like rare jewels, sparkling and shining in the soft warm glow of sunlight that flitted through the treetops. Birds and squirrels ran and flew everywhere. The place was full of life.  
  
The sides of the clearing had willows bending over, forming what looked like a small shelter. It was truly beautiful.  
  
"My mother was buried in this spot," Inuyasha said randomly. He looked upward, as if to try to restrain the tears that warned to pour.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered. "You can tell me about it if you want to, but then again I don't think you would want to talk about it."  
  
"Yea, I don't," Inuyasha's voice came out scratchy and strained.  
  
He felt a warm hand touch his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into the comforting touch. It felt, so, nice and warm and soft. He took a deep breath, and for the first time, enjoyed the smell of a human. She smelled like honey and jasmine to him. A sweet, sweet, smell.  
  
Suddenly, as if breaking out of the trance, he pulled away. The last time he had gotten close to someone, they had faded away, abandoning him when he had needed them the most.  
  
But something told him that this one was different. Something in his mind screamed to him to wake up and open his heart to this girl. But the other side of his mind refused to do anything.  
  
And so the war began...  
  
Kagome knelt down beside her buried sister, and whispered a prayer. A long at that. Finally they were ready to go.  
  
Not wanting to waste time, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started jumping to the village. But just as he was about to come out of the village, a barrier stopped him, throwing him backwards.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, brushing the dirt of his clothes, not even caring about her own.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," he muttered. Getting up, he walked over to the barrier and tired to get past, but it just threw him to the ground again. Even the Tensusaiga could not break it.  
  
'Who could have such power?' he wondered.  
  
As if answering his question, a cloud of poison gas floated around them, trapping them both and separating them.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Are you there? Are you ok?" Came Inuyasha's muffled voice. He couldn't exactly breathe the air...  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
She heard Inuyasha's shout, but she couldn't answer him back. Somehow, it was like someone had glued her mouth shut.  
  
She saw something, no, someone's silhouette in the distance. It seemed to be coming closer. and closer! She heard a laugh, a bitter, cold, evil laugh.  
  
Wait... that laugh was oddly familiar... could it be, no it coulnd't be him. He hadn't been seen for 8 years now...  
  
But she became sure as the person moved closer.  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
I watched, horrified, as the object moved closer. The only thing that was on my mind was escape, and of course, that hanyou.  
  
I tried to breath, but I couldn't. Suddenly, as if answering to my need for air, the space around me cleared, forming a tornado type cloud.  
  
I gulped. This was going to be bad...  
  
A scream escaped my lips when I felt that hand on my wrist. It was cold and I felt its evil aura. (A/N- that's how you spell it, right? Sometimes I mean something and then I end up writing the wrong word.) I screamed again, only to feel a hand cover my mouth.  
  
"Quiet, you little wench!" It hissed.  
  
And now to find out what "It" was.  
  
I bit the hand and heard a scream fill the air, only to be lost in the whirling winds beside us. I swirled around, facing my attacker.  
  
I gasped. "Onigumo!"  
  
"It is no longer Onigumo, but Naraku!" he cried. "When your bitchy sister broke my heart, I decided to become evil, and take the Shikon Jewel and break it, even if it's the last thing I do!" Say this, he grabbed the Shikon no Tama from her hand and floated above her. A dark purple light surrounded him as he tried to use all his power to destroy the Jewel.  
  
'No!' I thought. 'Everything my sister has worked for will be ruined!' I tried to reach him, but he was too high in the air.  
  
His evil crackling entered my ears, making my blood boil.  
  
It had all started several years ago...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kikyou was in the garden, surrounded by birds, squirrels, and rabbits. She slowly walked around so she didn't frighten the animals. Suddenly she heard a noise coming from one of the bushes. She turned around to see a man, only a couple years older than her, staring and blushing.  
  
"What are you staring at?" She whispered.  
  
"Y-your b-b-beauty..." he stuttered, blushing more furiously than ever.  
  
"You don't have to be scared," she continued in her soft voice. "I don't bite."  
  
He blushed again. "Hi, my name's Onigumo..." He mumbled, still a bit shy.  
  
"I'm Kikyou," Kikyou said. Suddenly she heard her sister calling her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow..." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Over the years, she and Onigumo had grown quite fond of each other, until she had to leave.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my dear, but I must be going now," she had sadly whispered one day.  
  
"Why? Why must you leave here alone? Please explain!" (A/N- sorry f this sounds like Shakspere (I don't think I spelled that right...) but I couldn't think of any other thing to say!)  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must be wherever the Shikon Jewel is, and I must move now, for the Shikon Jewel has told me so," she replied, a sorrowful look on her face. She walked away, fading into the mist...  
  
After a few years, the village was attacked by someone named Naraku. He turned out to be Onigumo, and this got Kikyou mad. She managed to shoot an arrow through his stomach, but revenge kept him alive...  
  
~*Present*~  
  
Now, I watched helplessly as h put more and more power into the Jewel. At this rate, the Jewel would break sooner or later.  
  
All I could do was watch. Watch as he applied more power, watch as the jewel glowed a bright white light, and hear the jewel shatter...  
  
I saw the pieces fly everywhere, each going a different direction, each splitting into a million pieces.  
  
"No!" I screamed. But I knew it wasn't going to help, I knew that I had failed, I knew that now, my soul could be free. I could hate him, I could kill him, I wouldn't forgive him, and I wouldn't forgive Inuyasha either...  
  
But no matter what, I had to forgive the hanyou. He was just to hurt to not forgive.  
  
I watched as the cloud of purple floated away. When it disappeared, I fell to my knees and cried. This was my second time crying since I had been a child.  
  
Tears slid down my cheeks. I tried to stop them, but it seemed like more just seemed to come.  
  
Then I felt a hand on my shoulder...  
  
Inuyasha's POV...  
  
I looked around and noticed that the smoke was clearing up. I saw the girl. She was crying again.  
  
'What now?' I thought. But then I realized there were shards of the Shikon Jewel all over the place.  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, only to get slapped.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for!" I yelled, not really caring how she felt at the moment.  
  
She put her head down, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, I was just... startled."  
  
I realized she was scared. Scared to death.  
  
"Tell me," I ordered. "Tell me everything that happened."  
  
A/n- sooo, ummm. like it?  
  
Kahiko: Thank you sooooo much!!! Yes I know it's good! Hehehe just kidding. I updated, happy?  
  
Lindy*girl: Yes..... that was sad... I was aming for that...*gets lost in thought*  
  
ChibiHeart: See? Short storis can be good too! Lol. Glad you like it! (you did like it, right?)  
  
THANKX A ZILLION TO THE REVEIWERS!!!!!! Please send me more reviews!!! Thankx!  
  
~*;;Yamitamashii;;*~ 


	3. New rival for Inuyasha!

A/N- here I am again... with another update!!! Anyways I realized that I made a lot of mistakes in my writing, deepest apologies if it's hard to read! I'll work on it! Lol well, enjoy!  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
I stared at my hand, shocked. Why had I slapped him anyways? Not like he did anything wrong... I was just afraid it might have been that Naraku freak...  
  
I heard his voice, firm, but commanding, "Tell me. Tell me everything that happened."  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and proceeded to tell him everything that happened.  
  
With that I told him about Onigumo and how Naraku was formed. I told him how the Shikon Jewel had meant everything to my sister, and she had protected it with her life, knowing what would happen if it got into the hands of evil. I told of how I was supposed to protect the Jewel when I was old enough.  
  
That's when his voice interrupted mine, "How old are you anyways?"  
  
I had then impulse to say 'Why do you care?' but I swallowed it back into my stomach and replied, "Only eleven."  
  
"Eleven?!?!?!" he said in disbelief, his eyes widened in amazement. I couldn't help but notice that a light blush was running across his cheeks.  
  
"What?!?! Do I look younger or older?!? Why are you staring at me like that??!?!?!"  
  
That's when I realized where he was staring...  
  
SLAP!  
  
"PERV!!!!"  
  
Normal POV...  
  
After a while, Kagome finally managed to calm down. But Inuyasha obviously hadn't got over it yet.  
  
'Better get this over with, not like he's going to apologize first!' Kagome thought.  
  
Walking over to him, she lightly tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What?! Still out to get me for being perverted!?"  
  
"Umm... Nooo, I just wanted to... apologize for slapping you. That's all.."  
  
"Oh." His features automatically softened. 'I thought she was going to bite my head off...'  
  
They traveled in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes until it was broken by a rustling in the bushes.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha yelled, automatically going into a defense stance, mostly to defend Kagome, although he didn't exactly know it.  
  
His ears pricked up at the rustle and his nose picked up the scent that was soon to become the most annoying, nastiest scent to him in a few minutes...  
  
"I smell a wolf demon!"  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
Could it be? I wondered. Not after all these years! I peeked over Inuyasha's shoulder to look at the bush. It was trembling and making a racket. What's in there? I thought. My question was answered as the bush split open to reveal... KOUGA!!!  
  
"Kouga!" I screamed, running up to him. I felt his strong arms encircle my waist. He hugged me so tight it lifted me off the ground, and I jugged him equally hard.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" I muttered in his ear, making him squeeze me harder.  
  
"So have I ," he murmured back.  
  
"WHA?!?! You know this bastard??!?!!?" came Inuyasha's shocked voice.  
  
"He's not a bastard!" I yelled.  
  
(Out comes the green monster in Inuyasha...)  
  
Inuyasha's POV...  
  
Why is she all huggy huggy over that guy? Does she like him or something? And why do I care? Not like I like her...  
  
I watched as the wolf boy turned to me. "Why have you kidnapped her? I don't think she would ever do something bad to you! Explain yourself!"  
  
"I don't need to explain anything!! Does it look like I did anything to her? I don't think so!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kouga. He's not that bad... and he didn't harm me either. I sort of wanted to tag along." I heard Kagome say softly.  
  
"Yea! Listen to Kagome! Your girrrrrlfriend!" I yelled.  
  
"Who is this mutt face?" Kouga whispered.  
  
"WHAT?!?! I HEARD THAT!!! AND I AM SOOO NOT A MUTT FACE!!!!!" I screamed, and angry vein popping out.  
  
"Awww.... Come one Kouga, he's not all that bad!" Came Kagome's sweet voice.  
  
Thank god, at least someone thinks I'm not all evil. I stuck my tongue out at wolffy. That guy was so annoying!  
  
Normal POV...  
  
"What do you mean he's not all that bad? He kidnapped you!" Kouga said.  
  
"I told you he didn't kidnap me, ok? I just followed him!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"I demand to know who this bastard is!" Growled Inuyasha, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"I am NOT a bastard!!! How many times do I have to tell you that?!?! Dog turd!!"  
  
"EVERYONE SHUTUP!!!! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, OK???!?"  
  
Everyone shutup.  
  
"Thank you," said Kagome in her normal voice.  
  
"Now like I said, I'll explain everything. Inuyasha, fist I'll tell you how I met Kouga, ok?"  
  
A growl was what she got for a response.  
  
"Well, one day, I was playing beside the river, when I noticed a bag floating by. I fished it out of the water..."  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kagome (age 7) grabbed the sack. 'What could be in here?' She wondered. She noticed the bag was squirming a little, and got afraid. 'What if a demon is in there?' She wondered, getting more and more afraid by the minute. But then she convinced her self that no demon would be in a sack this small, so with trembling fingers, she untied the sack and peered in.  
  
Inside, she found the most adorable little wolf cub. Well, not exactly cub. It was... human? Well, sorta. It must have been one of the wolf tribe. She then noticed that it was shivering from the cold. Kagome remembered her sister's voice, "Always be kind and helping to others."  
  
Kagome quickly ripped her apron and wrapped it around this..person.  
  
Making sure he was tightly snuggled into the blanket, she ran to get her sister, the famous healing priestess.  
  
Kouga's POV...  
  
I awoke to find myself in a blanket. It smelled of human! Actually, it smelled good. Like honey and wildflower. I inhaled deeply, wondering if I was in heaven. I tired rolling over, only to discover a sharp pain in arm. Quickly realizing I wasn't in heaven, I panicked and tried to see what was happening.  
  
I picked up a fimilar scent. That wildflower scent. I looked out into the distance to see a girl with flowing raven hair. Her beauty was as astonishing and vivid as a wildflower itself, yet as a calm as the lily, her pureness shining like the light from the moon.  
  
An older girl was beside her. Her hair was tied into a loose ponytail, her bangs caressing the sides of her face.  
  
I watched as the little one skipped toward me. She peered into my eyes, a questioning gaze.  
  
"Sis! I think he's awake!"  
  
She gave me a genuine smile and a small hand brushed over my face. The older girl knelt beside me, and talked in a low soothing voice.  
  
"Do not be afraid, we do not mean any harm."  
  
I saw her take out a small pouch and mix it with some foul smelling paste. She reached in and gently pulled my arm out and started to apply the paste.  
  
I bit back a scream. This stuff hurt! And it stung my eyes too.  
  
"Don't worry," I heard. It was the little one. Her voice sounded like the twinkling of the stars on a clear cool night.  
  
"I know it hurts jus' a lil' but it will heal you," She said giving me another of those cute smiles.  
  
Despite all the pain, I managed to smile back.  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
~*6 months later*~  
  
He had been living at our house for a long time, and today was the day that he was supposed to go out on his own, and find his family. I held back the tears that wanted to pour.  
  
He had been my best friend. Always there when I needed him.  
  
Why do you have to leave Kouga?  
  
I stumbled outside to where my sister was packing him some food and water, although she thought he didn't really need them, I think she was just stalling.  
  
It hurt her that he was leaving also. He had always protected the house like it was the Shikon Jewel itself.  
  
I hid in the corner, watching him go in the back of the house, trying not to think that when he came back out, I would probably never see him again.  
  
Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my waist.  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"I'll miss you," he murmered in my ear, making it tickle.  
  
"I'll miss you too," I managed to choke, the tears falling down my face.  
  
I tired to swallow the lump that rose in my throat.  
  
I felt his lips connect with my check. I turned and faced him, and gave him a kiss back.  
  
"Promise I'll see you again?" I whispered.  
  
"Promise." And with that he was gone.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
When I was done, I was almost crying again. That was probably the saddest moment of my life.  
  
I looked up to se Inuyasha staring at me like I had just told him that I was a demon or something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-y-you l-l-l-l-l-like that, that wolf??!!!"  
  
"Uhhhh...."  
  
I was interrupted by Kouga, "Why wouldn't she like me? I am so much handsomer than you! And I'm the better fighter, and I protected her. So what do you have to say?!?! All you can say is that you kidnapped her!!!"  
  
I sighed.  
  
So the war begins....  
  
A/N- sooooooooo did you like it?  
  
KagomeBunny1990 - Thank you!! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
Thundergirl - And now you know! Lol thankx!  
  
Chibi Heart - YAY!! You like my stori!! Lol  
  
Lindy*girl - yes Naraku does know that Kikyou is dead and is probably still madly in love with her, except in a evilly mad way... Don' you think Inuyasha handled Kagome quite well? Lol ::cough:: perverted ::cough::  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers!!!!! You are all tooo kind!!!!! Thankx a zillion!! 


	4. New member, Shippou, the kistune!

A/N- and yet another update!!! I'm putting all my other fanfics on hold for this one! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
It was night and they were still fighting!!! Wow, can Kouga really be viscous sometimes! But they were equally matched when they opened their mouths! They were shouting so loud I couldn't even hear my thoughts. Well, maybe I could a little... But they only thing I could think of was what Kouga had said. *"Why wouldn't she like me?* That thought echoed in my ears.  
  
Well, it wasn't like I didn't love him... just not in that way.  
  
And why was Inuyasha fighting? Beside the fact that Kouga had called him a mutt face.  
  
Jezz...  
  
"Alright, alright, you two, cut it out," I said exasperatedly.  
  
All heads snapped back to me.  
  
Kouga frowned , but managed to close his mouth. Same with Inuyasha.  
  
Ok.. This is getting way too weird... I thought.  
  
"Sooooo," I started, breaking the uncomfortably tense silence. "I'm a bit hungry, let's just camp here for the night and eat, 'kay?"  
  
I watched as the two instantly nod their heads, at the same time, both of them looking intently at me, as if I should tell them to start searching for food or something. Well, since no one was moving, that's exactly what I did.  
  
"Kouga, can you get us some fish? And Inuyasha you can help. I'll just get some berries or whatever I can find, 'kay?"  
  
The silently nodded their heads, again, at the same time.  
  
This was really starting to freak me out...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I grabbed a basket that I had made from dried grass in my spare time.  
  
Looking around for roots and berries, I looked through one bush, just to find Inuyasha and Kouga looking for fish.  
  
I feel ashamed to admit this, but I have to say that I was eavesdropping.  
  
"A bastard like you couldn't catch any fish!" I heard Inuyasha growl.  
  
"With that mutt face you won't be able to catch any girls!!" Kouga retorted.  
  
I gasped. Were they talking about me? No way! Ok, I was officially freaked!  
  
"WAH?!?! Who wants to catch girls anyway?!!? You're dumb, ugly, and perverted!!"  
  
Kouga snorted. "The only girl I wanna catch is Kagome, so you stay away from my woman!"  
  
I blushed. So they were talking about me...  
  
I heard Inuyasha say, "Why would I wanna steal that ugly wench?!?!!?"  
  
Part of me wanted to run out and punch him, but part of me had also wanted to him to say that he really did want to "catch me."  
  
Wait... What was I thinking?!?!? I didn't want that bastard for a -a - ... I shuddered just thinking of it.  
  
I quietly sneaked back toward the camp, but not before I heard Kouga say, "Don't lie, you ugly bastard! I know you love her too! It's written all over your mutt face!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Could it be possible that Inuyasha really did like me??!? Wow, what a scary thought! Well, now I knew Kouga loved me, and he was trying to be all nice and mushy mushy. If only he knew...  
  
Oh well, that wasn't important, the only thing important now was getting a good nights rest so we could get up early the next morning to search for the Jewel Shards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I awoke, somehow, I found my head on Kouga's shoulder.  
  
Hopefully *he* hadn't done that!!! I quickly pulled away. That blush from yesterday was coming back! Oh no... I was gonna die from embarrassment! I got up and dusted the dirt from my skirt. (Kagome's wearing what Kikyou wears, sorta...)  
  
I walked over and saw Inuyasha in one of the treetops, snoozing when he said he was going to be guarding the camp.  
  
Well, at least he hadn't seen that embarrassing moment!  
  
"Inuyasha!" I screamed.  
  
I heard a scream come form the treetops followed by a loud THUD and lots of tree leaves and branches.  
  
I looked down to see Inuyasha had fallen head first onto the floor.  
  
"Don't scare me like that again, you little wench!" I snarled.  
  
"Wh-What did you just call me?!?!" I shrieked.  
  
I heard a snicker form behind me and turned to see Kouga with a smug impression on his face.  
  
I he walked up to me. "See what a bastard that ole dog can be? You're better off with me or something.."  
  
Normal POV...  
  
Kouga was shouting at Inuyasha form calling "his woman" a wench.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. 'No way! This was not happening!' she thought.  
  
"Ummm, Kouga, it's ok, I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean it." Kagome stuttered, giving Inuyasha a glare that said, 'Shut up or you'll die!'  
  
Taking one look at the pissed off Kagome (A/N- everyone knows how she is when she gets mad ^^), Inuyasha decided it would be best for him to just close his mouth for once.  
  
"Ok, let's go and continue trying to find the shards, 'kay?"  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
Along the way, Kagome told Kouga about what had happened. When she got to the part where Inuyasha killed Kikyou, it took a while for him to stop trying to behead Inuyasha.  
  
After she had told him everything, the group just traveled in silence.  
  
Until...  
  
They bumped into a huge ferocious pick balloon!!  
  
No, it was actually a very cute pop able looking bright pink balloon.  
  
"Don't come any closer! I will fry you all to a crisp," the balloon said in a very squeaky high-pitched voice.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!?" muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"I am the kitsune of these mountains and you are trespassing into my territory!"  
  
Obviously no one was scared of a bright pink balloon that talked in a high, squeaky voice.  
  
"Yea right," muttered Inuyasha as he swiped the balloon away.  
  
"Hey!" every looked dawn at where the "balloon" now was. Well, it wasn't a balloon anymore, it was a little fox demon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Wahhh!!! How rude of you!!!" the little kistune wailed. "My tushie still hurts!!! That was mean, Inuwasha!!"  
  
"It's Inuyasha!" Yelled the angry dog demon.  
  
"Well, I guess I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" the little fox said, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder and snuggling into it, making Kagome giggle softly.  
  
"My name is Shippou, and these mountains were my fathers property, until a evil guy that called himself Naraku, came and killed all of my family, except for me. I managed to escape."  
  
"NARAKU??!" everyone gasped.  
  
Shippou looked around with curious wide eyes. "What?"  
  
With that, Kagome told little Shippou about all the things that had happened.  
  
After she finished, Shippou looked excited. "WOW!! Can I join your gang?" He said, jumping up and down.  
  
Inuyasha looked from side to side. "What gang?"  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and explained, "The kistune means this gang, Kagome, Kouga, and the dog turd."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"  
  
It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down.  
  
Finally Kagome turned to Shippou and asked the question everyone was wondering, "But what for, Shippou?"  
  
"Because it sounds like most of your lives have been damaged by Naraku, so we could all team up and search for the shards. Don't think I don't want my revenge too!" He answered simply.  
  
"What do you think, Kouga?" Kagome asked, turning to face him.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea!"  
  
"And you, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, that idea sucks!" he said grumpily. But after a while of Kagome coaxing him, (and making Kouga quite jealous in the process), he finally agreed.  
  
"Let's go find the shards!" Shippou cried.  
  
And with that, the group walked into the sunset.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- sooooooooooooo, how was that chappie?  
  
Kahiko- thanks!! Yep I plan on writing 50 thousand chappies... lol just kidding  
  
Lindy*girl- lol, yes of course you didn't say anything... and Kou was two years older than Kagome at the time, so probably 9? Something around that... hehe even I don't know ^^;;;;;; Thankx!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! *keeps repeating* anyways, I just wanted to ask for a little tiny favor... can anyone read my other Inuyasha fanfic? It's called Betrayal and it's a Sango Miroku pairing. Please read!! ^^ And R&R please!!! I want to know if I should continue my stori or not, I mean, it does take so much work... heehe.... no I'm not that cruel, just send in more reviews! =) 


	5. Choices

A/N- Yea!!! New update!! ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha POV...  
  
I awoke to the gray skies, and I knew today wasn't going to be a good and cheerful day. So far we hadn't gotten a single shard and to add on top of that we had a new companion, that pesky little kistune.  
  
This was all *her* fault. If I hadn't met her then I wouldn't have to be followed by several stupid people. If I hadn't met her then the whole damn hunt for shards wouldn't have started. If I hadn't met her then - then I would still be killing village after village, still be on the run, and be feared by everyone.  
  
Well, not that I wasn't feared by everyone. And I was still on the run for that matter, but.. I couldn't help it; I had to say that she actually brought joy into my life. It was like seeing her face was knowing that the sun would rise in the morning. And looking into her beautiful eyes reminded me of the ocean, the calm peaceful, beautiful ocean.  
  
I looked down, tears blurring my vision. This sounded so familiar; this was what I had thought of that girl. I had thought she didn't care if I was hanyou or not, I had thought that she liked me.  
  
How very wrong I was. She was the person standing right there when mother had been killed. And she didn't shed a tear. She helped them beat me.  
  
Something in my heart screamed at me to throw my doors open for this girl, but my brain argued with it. It argued with common sense, but my heart kept telling me what I did not believe in. It told me that this girl was different. It told me she didn't care if I was hanyou or not. It told me lies. Then I remembered mother's voice. "Always believe in your heart, my dear boy, because it will always be right."  
  
I tried to swallow the lump that caught in my throat. What was I thinking? I knew this girl was just like any other! I thought, trying to shove mother's words out of my head.  
  
No, I was not capable of liking anyone, and no one was capable of liking me...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Normal POV...  
  
After everyone had woken up and ate their breakfast of berries and roots, they kept on walking up the path, in search for the Jewel Shards.  
  
Kagome sensed one of them getting closer and closer...  
  
"Inuyahsa! There's a jewel shard nearby!"  
  
Nodding his head, he went ahead to look for anything suspicious.  
  
After a while they saw him running back.  
  
"There's nothing suspicious! The closest thing I managed to find was a perverted monk flirting with some girls at a restaurant nearby," he muttered. "You sure you felt the Jewel Shards presence?"  
  
"Of course!" replied Kagome. "Hmmmm, maybe if we keep on going we'll get closer to the shard and it will be close enough so I can see it."  
  
"Good idea," both Kouga and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
Glaring at each other, they continued to walk in silence.  
  
Soon they came to a restaurant, with a monk, with a Jewel shard in his arm...  
  
Kagome's POV...  
  
I saw the monk that Inuyasha was talking about. I saw the Shikon shard glimmering in his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered. "He has a Jewel shard. The monk I mean."  
  
I saw his ears flick at the sound of my voice. Speaking of ears... I reached up and touched one of them.  
  
They twitched. I giggled softly and reached up to pet those adorable little ears again. They were so soft and furry! I looked down to see his annoyed face.  
  
"We were here to find the shards, not to play with my ears!" He hissed.  
  
"Oh right... sorry. I, just, they were so adorable! Never mind, sorry." I sighed. What a touchy person! But I knew it was because of something that happened in his life. But right now all the attention had to be focused on the Jewel shards.  
  
Inuyasha POV...  
  
I looked as she pulled her hands away from my ears, her face turning a little sad.  
  
Actually I had thought that it felt kinda good to be... petted. I like her gentle touch. It was really soothing somehow. I know I shouldn't have hissed at her like that, but I was just scared to have someone get that close to me again. I didn't want to feel this way toward her.  
  
Sighing, I shook my head and turned my attention back on the shard.  
  
I watched as the monk started groping at all the girls around him, making them giggle. I made a face and turned to Kagome. She obviously was disgusted too.  
  
I watched as he smiled and waved a farewell, making some of the girls burst out crying. What a weird situation.  
  
He continued to walk up the path.  
  
We followed easily.  
  
"Kagome, do I get the shard now?" I asked.  
  
"Go ahead." I heard the reply.  
  
I ran out and attacked the guy, but this was no ordinary man. He had the power of the shard. I had heard rumor that one shard could bring disaster to the world! Leaping up I tackled him, expecting him to fight. Instead he just lay there looking dumbfounded.  
  
"What have I done wrong? I have not seen you before," he said, eyeing me with curiosity.  
  
"You have a shard!" I snarled, getting ready to punch the guy out.  
  
Before I could, Kagome ran out, and stopped me.  
  
"Inuyasha! Let the poor guy explain himself!" she said, a little annoyed.  
  
She helped the guy up while he dusted himself off.  
  
"Thank you, miss. Wait... it is a 'miss' right?" He asked slyly.  
  
"Uhhh... yea..." Was Kagome's stuttered reply.  
  
Miroku POV...  
  
I smiled. She was obviously flattered. Hopefully. Hopefully this one would bear my children.  
  
I clasped her hands in mine and said my famous words, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Yea, I usually got that.  
  
The next minute I saw a wolf demon right in my face, and angry vein popping out.  
  
"She's only eleven for god sake! And get the hell away from my woman!" He snarled at me.  
  
"Whatdya mean she's *your* woman??!?!" I heard the dog demon shout.  
  
Okkkkkkkk, this had never happened.  
  
I looked over to the girl, and noticed she was totally flustered.  
  
Who were these people anyway?  
  
I bent down to retrieve my fallen staff. Well, better run when I can!  
  
Just as I had turned my back, I felt a hand grab my shirt.  
  
"Where do you think your going?! I still have some questions to ask!" I heard the dog demon shout.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched as the hanyou stared at me, practically breathing down my neck.  
  
"Soooooooooooooooo, why do you have the Shikon shard?" He asked for the 5th time.  
  
I saw the girl push him aside. "You're not getting anywhere!" I heard her mutter.  
  
"You try!" the half-demon snapped back.  
  
"That's what I was going to do!"  
  
Now we were getting somewhere!  
  
"So, where did you get this shard? And how you'd get it so fast? I mean it just shattered a few days ago!"  
  
I reached and groped her before answering. Her face immediately scrunched up and she slapped me.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
Wolf boy was being restrained by dog boy. It was all so funny.  
  
"Now, the answer to your question. I found this on the ground, and decided to use it. I have heard about the power of the Shikon shard, so I thought that it would bring me some kind of healing power to cure this wound that has been told that it could not be cured. And almost everyone in the world should know about the shattering of the Jewel by now. The villagers in the village that the priestess was in spread word. Countless demons are seeking it right as I speak."  
  
"What is the wound?" Kagome asked.  
  
I stiffened. Would I have to show her? This was a terrible thing. When people saw it, the usually screamed and ran away from me.  
  
I guess I would. I lifted my sleeve to reveal my hand that was wrapped in cloth and prayer beads.  
  
"Underneath this piece of cloth is a curse, placed by a man named Naraku."  
  
I saw everyone react to the name. Had I sad something wrong?  
  
I continued, "He placed a curse on my family. The curse was to have a wind tunnel on my hand. The wind tunnel would only be concealed by prayer beads. It would suck everything that was in its path into the wind tunnel. One day it would devour me into the tunnel and I will not exist anymore."  
  
This was the part where people usually screamed and ran away.  
  
But I watched in amazement as she just tilted her head to one side, and said, "Damn that bastard Naraku! He just causes trouble for everybody! One day we will get him! That sneaky bastard!"  
  
Everyone had that expression on their face that reflected what the girl had said. Even the little kistune had the same expression on his face.  
  
What happened to all these people?  
  
Did each have a story to tell?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I learned that might what Naraku had done to each of these people. I learned about everyone except Inuyasha. Well, he didn't exactly have a grudge against Naraku, for he has not even seen his face. But he seemed not to trust me. Same with Kouga.  
  
I sighed. What a day! In these few hours, I had managed to find someone that understood me and was not afraid of my wind tunnel. I had managed to fit in with this odd group of people. Very strange.  
  
They had asked me to join in the search of the Shikon shards, and so far, my answer was leaning toward yes. But what would this mean? Would I be a nuisance to them with my perverted ways? Well, not like I can help it...  
  
Maybe I would be left out. Maybe I would be betrayed later on. Who knows if they just want to use me? My wind tunnel could prove useful at times of severe danger.  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
Could these people be trusted? They seemed to care, but many people could act very well.  
  
I sighed again and continued to mull over my thoughts.  
  
That's when the girl came to me.  
  
"You don't have to join if you don't want to," she said softly. She sat down beside me and gazed up at the stars.  
  
"I can understand if you feel we are not to be trusted. It's hard to trust someone when you've always been feared. Sorry to bother you with the offer." Saying this she got up and dusted herself.  
  
But my mind was already made up.  
  
"Kagome wait! I will join!"  
  
I saw her surprised expression as she turned around to stare at me with wide innocent eyes. The her face broke into the most beautiful smile anyone has ever seen. She ran up to me, eyes shining with delight.  
  
"Wait 'till I tell the others!" she said with excitement. Turning she ran toward the camp.  
  
I sighed. So, my decision was made. I was joining the hunt for Jewel Shards...  
  
A/N- sooooooooo this chappie any good??  
  
To my ever kind reviewers!! -  
  
KagomeBunny1990 - Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!! I'm so glad you like my stori!! ^^ and Kouga will not be traveling with them all the time (how can Inuyasha and Kagome get some time alone then? ^^) he'll be leaving soon. Besides, I don't want to write about them fighting all the time!  
  
Eddie4 - Thankx! And no this won't be a KagomeXKouga fic!! Of course not! I like inu/kag wayyyyyy better! ^^  
  
Lindy*girl - LOL yea, she'll have lots of headaches all right! Especially with a new perverted member in the group! ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;; But I'll make sure she can have some control over these little naughty demons... 


	6. A mysterious little cabin

A/N- new update!! YEA!! ^^ well enjoy this chapter!  
  
"WHAT?!!?!?" Inuyasha and Kouga screeched.  
  
"Th-that perverted MONK is joining the hunt?!!?!??" Inuyasha shrieked.  
  
Kagome looked at everyone with wide eyes. "I thought you guys would be happy! I mean, that will mean more of a chance of us getting the Jewel shards and defeating Naraku, right?"  
  
No one said anything. They all thought what Kagome had said, made sense, but Inuyasha was still a little annoyed.  
  
'What if Miroku will ask her to... bear... his... ARGH! That nasty little hentai!! If he lays a finger on my woman... WHA?!?! What am I thinking? Did I just call Kagome my woman? Am I starting to sound like Kouga?!!?' Inuyasha thought. A slight blush crept over his cheeks, and he turned away and crossed his arms.  
  
That's when Miroku walked in. "Soooo..., shall we be going now?" He asked.  
  
"Going where?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"Well, to find the Jewel shards! Isn't that what we were going to do?" He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. It was ten o'clock!!! Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.  
  
"Finally! That's what I've been thinking all along! Welcome to the group, Miroku!"  
  
Everyone else looked like they were going to fall asleep right then and there.  
  
After a lot of arguing, they finally decided to continue walking because there had been no success in finding the Jewel shards for the last few days and they really needed to catch up.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha led the way, and Kouga as the caboose.  
  
They had been searching high and low for two hours now, with no success. But Kagome said that she felt the Shikon Jewel, but very faintly. As they continued walking, Kagome sensed the Jewel's presence was closer.  
  
"Inuyasha, be on the look out for anything suspicious," Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. As they walked they got to a small shack.  
  
'I wonder who lives here?' Thought Kagome. 'It's such a ragged little thing. Yet I feel the power of the Shikon Jewel in this poor environment.'  
  
Kagome told the group of her suspicions.  
  
They were going to barge in, and ended up very surprised when the door cracked open, and two round eyes stared out them.  
  
"What do you want?" A voice asked. A voice of a girl.  
  
"Could you let us in? We don't have anywhere to stay for the night, and we were wondering if a kind person could let us in," Miroku asked, getting excited because there was a girl in this house.  
  
The tow eyes blinked. "I'm sorry, but I do not allow visitors. Wish you the best of luck on finding a place to stay," She stammered.  
  
She tried to close the door, but found it was kept open by Miroku's staff.  
  
"Listen, I felt the sense of evil about this place. I am a monk so please let me and my friends check your place for any signs of this evil," Miroku tried. "Besides, our firned here is very sick. We do not wish to let her die."  
  
Saying this, he pointed to Kagome, who immediately faked sick.  
  
The eyes widened.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to come to check this 'evil' presence, but for your friend... I'll see what I can do. Come in," the voice said.  
  
Opening the door, to allow them in, the figure behind it disappeared instantly.  
  
"That was weird," Whispered Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
It was very strange.  
  
Looking about, they saw a small mat for a bed, and a bucket for carrying water. I small fire glowed in the side of the room, fill the hut with a little warmth. A pot of boiling water was on the fire. Near the bed was a small rocking chair with a blanket and a cloth doll. They both looked tattered and worn.  
  
That's when there host showed herself for the first time...  
  
"Hello everyone, I'm Sango."  
  
Miroku's jaw dropped. This girl was *dead* gorgeous. She was wearing a plain, patched up dress, but anyone could see past this. Her unusually creamy skin glowed in the firelight. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness, but that made her even more beautiful. Her ebony hair fell down to her slender waist. Her hips were all in proportion with her dress that actually looked good on her. If she didn't look so sad... He wanted to ask her his famous words, but the expression on her face stopped him. He expression looked like she had lost everything that belonged to her. And you could see the pain that shone in her eyes, and see the loss etched on her beautiful face that flicked in the fire. You could even hear the soft sad song that come from her blood red lips.  
  
In her hand was some herbs. She walked over to the fire and put the herbs in the boiling water.  
  
"These herbs will cure your cold," She said.  
  
Kagome gasped. Even though she had been pretending to be sick, she actually was a little bit. And her symptoms had pointed to a cold.  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango looked up and smiled a sad smile. "I once was a doctor, before my family-" She chocked in the middle of her sentence, and got up. "I'm sorry, I have to get more herbs now," she hurriedly chocked, and was gone.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. That look was the way he used to feel. All hurt because it had felt like everything that had once been there for him was gone. He slowly stepped toward the way the girl had ran, and followed the scent all the way to the garden.  
  
His sensitive ears picked up the sound of crying. He walked over to a curled up figure, lying in the dirt.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down.  
  
Sango looked up, surprised. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be over with the others? Why did you follow me?" she asked.  
  
"Relax and don't be so paranoid. I'm not going to hurt you or anything," Inuyasha whispered. "Well, I guess not being paranoid is a bit hard when your family died, isn't it?"  
  
Sango gasped. "You know about that? How did you find out? Do you know me? Do I know you?"  
  
She sat up straight, her eyes wide and surprised. "Do you know the whereabouts of Kohaku?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "Sorry, but I have no clue what your talking about. Maybe if you tell a little bit of your past, it would help."  
  
Sango sighed. "Can I trust you?"  
  
"Of course," replied Inuyasha. "My mother died too. I know how you feel. So, now it's your turn to talk."  
  
Sango nodded her head and twisted her fingers nervously. "You see, it all started with a man named Naraku..."  
  
A/N- sorry for the short chappie! I promise to update soon since I have a teacher workday! ^^ YAY!!! Please give me reviews!  
  
Eddie4 - Sorry, but I just wanted this to be like chibi Inuyasha and Kagome. I might have a big incident and then Inuyasha and Kagome are separated for a couple years, and then they meet up again... I dunno.  
  
Jfjfmnjfjf- okk........ very interesting...  
  
The murderous kiwi- Happy? They meet Sango! And everyone should pity Kagome becuz she has to travel with annoying people. (can be good tho! ^^) lol Thankx! I think its interesting too! Lol just kdding ^^ 


End file.
